The Many Adventures of Jack Frost
by aquaangel98
Summary: Many stories on Jack Frost and the Guardians.
1. The New Adjustments

The New Adjustments

**This is the new Rise of the Guardians fanfic I was somewhat talking about. This isn't actually a story, but more like a lot of stories. I decided to leave the full story- like fanfic to Guardian Infants. Well, enjoy!**

Becoming a guardian was going to be exciting, but probably boring too. Jack now had to give up his staff for a while and actually do some work. To a teenager, this was defiantly considered boring. Jack, in the beginning, also new that his freedom was going to be put aside so that he could concentrate on being the 5th Guardian, but he still had doubts about it. He needed the feeling of not being burdened on by others, so that he could have some fun.

Sitting around North's office, Jack was lazily writing random notes on a piece of paper while he was going through "school." The Guardians felt that he needed to be educated more on the holidays and normal everyday specials in the world. Today, Jack's instructor is Bunny.

As Bunny made his way into the office, Jack decided to play a little prank on him. Baking was one of Jack's negative characteristics, but he convinced the yeti's to bake a carrot cake, with carrot frosting and carrots as garnish for Bunny.

Placing the cake on the table, Jack waited with anticipation and satisfaction as Bunny immediately sniffed out the over load of carrots. "Alright Frostbite, today's lesson is on the history of Easter. So tell me what ya already know" Bunny said while looking at the cake. "What I know about Easter is that it is run by a Bunny who likes carrots and eggs, but today I only have cake so go ahead and try it." Jack insisted.

Bunny almost had cut a piece out, until he had thought of something. "Alright ya bloody show pony what did ya do to the carrots" Bunny questioned. Jack's plan was working by the minute. "I simply asked the yeti's to bake you this delicious carrot cake, with carrot frosting and extra carrots on the side" Jack innocently said. Bunny knew too well that Jack was up to no good, but the cake was calling to him. "Alright I'll trust ya Frostbite, but no jokes" Bunny stated.

Taking a bite out of the cake, the hidden spices cooked in had already taken its affect. Bunny was panting hard and looking for the nearest drink, which Jack had a glass of water in his hand. Bunny nearly attacked him for it, and was successfully able to obtain the drink. Gulping the liquid down, Jack used his power to freeze Bunny's tongue to the frozen water. "This is not funny" Bunny complained. Jack was laughing so hard that he couldn't speak. 'Well, I guess my lesson's over for today, so I'll catch up to you later" Jack commented, laughing himself out of the room. Bunny felt completely humiliated.

**I hoped you like the first chapter to this series, and I hope all of you read my other fanfics too.**


	2. Visiting

Visiting

Jack walked out of the workshop and used the wind to fly him back to Burgess, his home town. He needed some time away from the guardian work and wanted to visit Jamie. It was also the time when Burgess was in winter, so he had a good excuse to use his staff too. As the wind flew him to different areas and places, Jack finally landed on the soft snow of Burgess.

Hopping and flying, Jack found Jamie's house. Landing on the roof, Jack looked through the frosted window to see an empty room. He looked all around, but Jamie was not in sight. He was upset, but quickly found a replacement. Little Sophie had just entered the room, staring at the toys on the floor and the abandoned coloring books. She giggled and jumped onto Jamie's bed, yelling "Bunny. Hop, hop, hop."

Noticing Jack, she walked over to the window and reached her little hands out to touch him. Jack was smiling, and thought of an idea. Bunny hasn't seen Sophie in a while, so this could be forgiveness for the cake incident. "Hey Sophie wanna go see the Easter Bunny" Jack said. Sophie's eyes glittered with delight. Picking her up, Jack flew all the way back to the North Pole, stepping into the workshop with Sophie on his back.

The other guardians were excited to see him again, but were surprised by Sophie's appearance. "Jack, what is little girl doing here" North asked. Sandy had a question mark over his head, and Tooth flew over to Sophie smiling in front of her. "Jack, she is so adorable. I can't remember the last time I saw such a cute child" Tooth commented. Sophie looked curiously at Tooth's wings. Tooth saw this as a bonding chance and picked up Sophie, flying her everywhere.

Jack smiled, but was pushed passed the yetis and elves into North's office. Locking the doors North cornered Jack and gave him a stern look. "Jack, why do you do this? You know you can't bring children here" North said with anger in his voice.

Sandy had to agree with North, so everyone was against Jack. "Look guys, I brought her here to say I was sorry for the little prank I pulled on Bunny" Jack said. Just then, the three heard pounding and screaming outside into the workshop.

Opening the doors, North, Jack, and Sandy started in shock as Tooth, Sophie, and Bunny jumped and flew around the workshop. Bunny had such a happy smile, that Jack couldn't take his eye of the big bunny like kangaroo. Spotting Jack, Bunny yelled out "Thanks mate. I forgive ya, but don't pull pranks on me again, ya here that." For the rest of the day, The Guardians played with little Sophie.


	3. Hot Chocolate Surprise

Hot Chocolate Surprise

The flu was spreading over the country very fast. On Easter, children had to go home early due to the quick bacteria and viruses being scattered all over. Bunny, himself was sick and had to call off Easter a little early, something that he had never done before. Christmas was the same, but worse. While delivering presents, North had already caught a cold, but the flu made it ten times worse.

Sandy was doing his normal work every night, preparing and protecting the dreams of children, but he himself somehow managed to get a little sick, along with Tooth when she was delivering and collecting teeth and gifts to sick children. All the guardians were sick, except Jack.

Jack hardly got sick, and when he did it wouldn't last for long. He though was put in charge of attending the guardian's needs because he owed them for playing tricks and showing up to the meetings late. He knew it too. After rubbing and massaging feet's, necks, and ears Jack was put up to the task of making four cups of hot chocolate.

The guardians knew of his trouble with cooking, so they didn't bother to ask him to make them anything else, they just asked the yetis! They also knew that there were instructions on the package, so Jack could read and follow along. Easy as melting ice. Now in the kitchen, Jack found the hot chocolate box and pulled out a white package with reading on it. "I don't have time for reading" Jack said to himself.

He found some coffee mugs and dumped the contents from the package into the cups, pouring water over them. He put them in the microwave for about 2 minutes and waited patiently for the microwave to beep and be done with. After the cups were taken out, Jack took a sip of one and ended up burning his tongue. "Gosh why does this have to be so hot" Jack hissed.

Grabbing the handles, he brought the cups to the sick guardians, who were napping peacefully until Jack woke them up. "Why do ya have to wake us up now frostbite" Bunny awoke angry. North saw the hot chocolate and gasped. "The young one was able to make something that's edible, we must celebrate" North said enthusiastically.

Jack handed the cups of chocolate to the sick guardians, but had a surprise in each one for them. North was first. What North found in his cup was a candy cane, but a sour-salty one with no color to it. Tooth had small teeth in hers, but filled with bloody gums. "Oh, thank you Jack" Tooth tried to say without the disgust in her voice. Sandy found dust bunnies in his, and Bunny found raw eggs with colorful Easter patterns on them. "You dare insult the name of Easter with your stupid jokes" Bunny growled. Even though their cups were pretty bad, Bunny's was the worst, and the funniest. As Jack giggled, Bunny tried to stand up and fight him, but was pushed down by North who laughed at the joke. "Alrighty then small one, you have succeeded in ruining our sick days, but be warned that when you're sick, we shall not take any mercy on your poor soul" North said. Jack smiled at the comment, already planning the next attack.


	4. Too Cold For You

Too Cold For You

**Hey everyone, I wanted to bring up that I am now currently updating my fanfics again. Please check out my other fanfics as well and feel free to leave any comments below. Thanks. Well, enjoy.**

The Guardians gathered around the fireplace, warming up from the cold blizzard, except Jack. Jack, in fact was making everyone feel miserable by making snowflakes and sending cold breezes in their faces. North, Tooth, and Sandy didn't seem to mind the teen's playfulness, but Bunny had it. He stomped over to Jack, who looked at him strangely, but kept a smirk hidden on his face. "That's its mate! This is the last straw. I can't take ya coldness anymore" Bunny yelled. Grabbing Jack's staff, Bunny hopped himself to the nearest shelf and place the wooden stick on the top. "Hey, now don't be so harsh" Jack said. Knowing that Jack couldn't use his powers without his magical staff, Bunny took the opportunity to teach the teen a lesson or two on getting back at one another.

When the Guardians were done warming up, North announced that he was going to hold a meeting in his office to talk about Easter coming up pretty soon. Bunny was excited, seeing as how last Easter didn't go so well **(if you watched the movie, you would know what I mean).**Walking towards the office, Jack looked at the shelf holding his staff. He definitely was going to get Bunny back for this. Seeing the other Guardians leave, Jack started to climb on the shelf. He used to climb trees, so this seemed like an easy task, but it became harder as he strived for his possession. He used his nails to dig into the wood and climbed some more, until he reached the top. Using his free hand, Jack stretched it out to grab onto the edge of his staff, but felt a sudden movement below on the ground.

Jack looked down to see the small elves shaking the shelf. Who knew that those tiny things were so powerful? Jack tried to hold on, but he also was trying to grab his staff as well. "Stupid elves, stop shaking the shelf" Jack yelled to them. The elves were upset, but they continued to harass Jack some more. Grabbing onto the staff, Jack used it to make himself fly down, but he lost control and had let go of the staff while in midair. He saw himself falling to the ground, when a big fluff of fur caught him. He looked up to see Bunny snickering at the embarrassed teen. Jack pushed Bunny's arms off him and had grabbed his staff, freezing the elves he saw. "Look, please just keep this to ourselves and I won't pull another prank on you ever again" Jack pleaded. "Ya know that won't eva happen mate, but I do forgive ya for the cold trick you played on me, so I will keep it to myself as long as I get first dibs on the next trick" Bunny said. Jack agreed to Bunny's terms and walked with the hare back to the office, where North's boring meeting immediately began.


	5. Healthy

Healthy

**Hey. Just wanted to bring up about the comment contest for my upcoming fanfic. All ideas are welcomed, but I will only choose a few to be put into the story. I am also including that any idea mentioned in the story, whoever wrote that idea will have their name published on the first chapter. Well, enjoy.**

Grabbing tubs of ice creams, candy bars, and chips North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack relaxed themselves onto the plushy couch in North's indoor theatre, turning on the sports channel. Each took their treat and started munching on its savory flavor, but the loud sounds of the constant chewing and crunching droned the sound from the t.v. North continued to turn the t.v up, but the sounds were just too loud for anyone to hear anything.

In the workout room, Tooth turned on the radio and listened to some Christmas carols, since Christmas was coming up. Picking up the dumbbells, Tooth began her workout for the day. This was not typically in her daily schedule, but she felt she needed to be toned up a little. She asked the others if they wanted to join her, but they said they were well fit and wanted to take the day off. Tooth understood and decided to fly solo then. For the next couple of hours, Tooth felt tired, but pumped.

The boys were stuffed and bloated to their stomachs. All the junk food was digested, but the feeling was unpleasant. The bathroom suddenly had to be cleaned up and sprayed after each male used it. After their bathroom breaks, all of them just plopped onto the couch and fell asleep, feeling disgusted for their choices.

Tooth was completely tired that she laid herself down onto the treadmill and slept for almost two hours of her workout. Waking up Tooth looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:00 p.m. She looked out the window to find the evening sun going down, the moon appearing before her. Standing up, Tooth flew over and turned the radio off and closed the doors. She then spent her time looking for her male colleagues.

Flying into the theatre room, Tooth saw each of the Guardians sleeping peacefully. Sandy was smart and had made sure that everyone's dreams were protected. Tooth couldn't help but smile, but saw the unhealthy choices that each made. Bunny had tubs full of chocolate and vanilla ice cream instead of carrots. North and Sandy had the candies, and Jack had the chips snuggled in his sweatshirt pocket. Tooth opened Jack's mouth to be thankful that nothing disgusting had stained his beautiful white teeth. She looked at the boys one more time, and after seeing their state, Tooth decided to go back to the workout room for the rest of the day. 


End file.
